


(Not) In Control |Traducción|

by thegirlontheblackhoodie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottoming from the Top, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild D/S elements, Oral Sex, Power bottom Draco, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry Potter, domestic drarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: No lo cuestiona, Harry, cuando Draco no abandona su agarre en las muñecas de Harry, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás de buena gana y suspirando con cada ardiente chupón que Draco muerde en su cuello, pequeños temblores atravesándolo para el momento en que Draco levanta sus implacables dientes de su garganta completamente amoratada."Mantén tus manos aquí, ¿hm?" Persuade Draco, finalmente liberando su muñeca, y Harry parpadea, una pequeña arruga apareciendo entre sus pobladas cejas, la ligera bruma de intoxicación todavía evidente en sus ojos a pesar de la ducha, pero mantiene sus manos, con las palmas hacia arriba, a cada lado de su cabeza. Draco sonríe suavemente, acariciando su mandíbula con la nariz antes de mordisquear su camino hacia arriba, ligera barba arañando sus labios y lengua, y pasar la punta de su nariz en la curva de la oreja de Harry. "A veces no tienes el control, Harry. Y está bien."Esta noche, Draco toma las riendas; Harry cede, de muy buena gana.





	(Not) In Control |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Not) In Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154717) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra. Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

La desesperanza agónica saliendo de Harry mientras se desploma en el sofá se arrastra sobre Draco, envolviéndolo en el tipo de impotencia que hace que la completa existencia de uno se sienta absolutamente inútil.

La mirada de Draco nunca deja figura encorvada de Harry incluso mientras salpica una cantidad más bien obscena de whisky en un vaso y camina de vuelta, empujándolo en la mano floja de Harry, intentando y fallando una vez más de captar su mirada. Cuando Harry se bebe el whisky como si fuera simple jugo de calabaza, Draco simplemente toma el vaso de su mano y trae de vuelta otra gran ración de ámbar suave.

Harry sostiene el vaso con ambas manos, su expresión vacía, cabeza gacha, feroces, oscuros ojos llenos con pura, directa aflicción mientras observa vacíamente al suelo. El estómago de Draco se revuelve mientras, una vez más, ve los indefinidos, húmedos parches pegajosos en su túnica, el color difuminándose en el uniforme granate de Harry.

Sin una palabra, Draco se arrodilla y empieza a desatar las pesadas, sucias botas de Harry; también hay manchas de sangre en ellas y Draco aprieta sus labios juntos, tratando de no reconocer las náuseas surgiendo en él. Lanzando las botas bajo la mesa de café, quita las manchadas, sudorosas medias, apretando brevemente los largos, cuadrados pies de Harry con ambas manos antes de sentir una robusta, mugrienta mano gentil sobre su cabello.

Levantando la mirada, la respiración de Draco se atasca bruscamente en su garganta mientas ve las gruesas lágrimas derramarse y hacer surcos en sus mejillas sucias, algunas atascándose en el borde de sus lentes. Sus labios tiemblan y su rostro empieza a arrugarse y la desesperación sube por la garganta de Draco como bilis ácida mientras se endereza, parándose en sus rodillas y sosteniendo sus brazos afuera.

"Harry," susurra, acunando la cabeza de Harry que desciende a su hombro, los silenciosos, desgarradores sollozos de Harry húmedos y calientes contra el cuello de Draco. "No. Harry, _no_ , por favor-por favor no llores--" Draco cuela dedos desesperados a través del cabello de Harry lleno de suciedad, veteado de sangre, "Ssshh. No, sólo no te hagas esto, Harry. _Por favor_."

"No podía tener más de cuatro años," la voz de Harry es áspera y quebrada con el tipo de culpa agonizante que te come lentamente por dentro, "apenas _cuatro_ -muerta-toda la familia-m- _muerta_."

"Él está... tú lo _salvaste_ , Harry," trata Draco trémulamente, apretando sus brazos en un agarre estrangulador alrededor del cuello de Harry, "Al menos lo salvaste, salvaste a un _niño_ \--"

Pero Harry sólo sacude vigorosamente la cabeza, sollozando grandes, pesados sollozas en el hombro de Draco, doblado por la cintura mientras se pega a Draco. Es con algo de esfuerzo que Draco se traga sus propias lágrimas - nunca se acostumbrará a esto, el nunca saber cómo lidiar con ello cuando Harry se rompe así.

Aunque raros, estas completas descomposiciones hacen a Draco casi paralizado con sorpresa y miedo cuando ocurren, y aunque ha tenido más de siete años, todavía no se las ha arreglado para aprender cómo lidiar eficientemente con ellas, todavía no ha aprendido las cosas correctas para decir; y _cada_ vez, Draco se siente severamente incompetente, sin mencionar evidentemente avergonzado ante la manera en que su propia garganta se cierra.

"Harry, por favor," susurra contra la mejilla húmeda de Harry, presionando sus temblorosos labios una y otra vez en su rostro en pequeños, desesperados besos, "No es tu culpa, _no_ fue tu culpa."

Diez minutos de Draco arrodillándose en el piso, sólo sosteniendo a Harry, y una tercera ración de whisky después, Harry se sienta allí, nariz rosada y sorbiendo, su túnica de Auror sacudida fuera y desparramada sobre el sofá, sus ojos inyectados de sangre e hinchados, lentes manchados, salpicados con lágrimas, abandonados en la mesa de café. Draco se sienta clavado a él, una pierna tirada sobre el regazo de Harry, un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras frota círculos cálidos en el pecho de Harry con su otra mano.

"Dime lo que estás pensando," murmura Draco lastimeramente cuando, varios minutos después, Harry todavía no ha dicho una palabra.

Harry simplemente sacude la cabeza lentamente, más lágrimas trazando silenciosamente su camino hacia abajo de su rostro y goteando por su mandíbula. "Y-Ya no sé cómo hacer esto," dice con la voz ronca, limpiando su rostro con las palmas de sus temblorosas manos. "Ya no sé cómo salvar a la gente."

"Salvas personas todos _los días_ ," le recuerda Draco acaloradamente. "No has estado haciendo _nada más_ que salvar gente desde que tenías once."

"Nada de eso importa cuando no pude evitar que un niño de cuatro años fuera _huérfano_ ," la voz de Harry es plana - muerta, "Nada de eso importa. Ninguno de los otros importa."

La frente de Harry cae de golpe en el hombro de Harry, su mano deslizándose entre los botones de la camisa de Harry y descansando tibia y estable sobre su corazón; Harry huele a sangre, humo, polvo y... a ellos, a Harry y Draco.

"Tú... tú me _salvaste_ ," Draco respira, contando mentalmente cada latido del corazón de Harry bajo su palma. "¿Eso importa para ti, verdad?" Da un vistazo hacia arriba y Harry, desconsolado y aun así suplicante, está mirándolo, finalmente asintiendo. "Cada vida que has salvado, cada una de ellas _importa_ , Harry. Tod-todavía estás salvando más vidas que la mitad de la maldita fuerza de Aurores combinados. A veces-algunos de ellos no... puedes salvarlos." Los hombros de Harry empiezan a sacudirse de nuevo y Draco aprieta sus brazos a su alrededor, palabras burbujeando fuera desenfrenadas. " _No_ puedes siempre estar en control de una situación, Harry, ¡sin importar _cuán_ malditamente poderoso eres!"

"Las personas esperan que lo haga," croa Harry, limpiando de nuevo su rostro, dejando rastros de suciedad. "Ellos esperan que lo haga y yo los _decepciono_."

"Eso está en ellos, no en ti," dice Draco sombríamente. "Haces muchísimo, amor. Tratas tan jodidamente duro, pero no puedes estar siempre en control de la situación, _no puedes_ siempre salvar el día. Y Harry," Draco lo toma por la barbilla y lo fuerza a mirar alrededor, " _tienes_ que aceptar eso. _Tienes_ que darte cuenta de que algunas cosas están más allá de tu control, amor; tienes que cortarte un poco allí."

Harry sorbe húmedamente, limpiando su nariz en su manga, sacudiendo la cabeza pero sin decir otra palabra mientras Draco guía suavemente su cabeza hacia abajo a su propio pecho, sosteniéndolo presionado sobre su corazón hasta que está ligero y palpablemente más calmado.

"Deberías comer algo," susurra Draco dudosamente en su cabello después de veinte minutos completos de silencio.

"No tengo hambre," dice Harry de golpe, voz ligeramente amortiguada contra el pecho de Draco.

Es otros diez minutos después que Draco es capaz de convencer de desvestirse y meterse en la ducha, desvistiéndose y trepando tras él dentro de la bañera para poder restregar la sangre y el mugre fuera de su piel.

Harry deja colgar su cabeza mientras se queda de pie allí, una mano apoyada contra los azulejos mientras Draco pasa la esponja hacia abajo de su espalda y cura un largo, ligeramente exudante rasguño a través de ella. Suspira suavemente mientras Draco lo guía a sentarse en el borde de la bañera, parpadeando hacia él, medio ciego y extrañamente dulce, mientras Draco lava su rostro con tibias, húmedas manos, descansando su mejilla en el pecho de Draco mientras Draco enjabona gentilmente su cabello, poniendo champú tres veces en su melena antes de estar satisfecho. Se pone de pie y levanta sus brazos obedientemente para que Draco pueda enjabonar sus axilas, balanceándose en su lugar mientras Draco trabaja exhaustivamente la esponja jabonosa sobre el resto de él, el rocío caliente un estable, tranquilizador ritmo a través de sus cuerpos.

Finalmente, el agua se torna clara mientras burbujea por el drenaje y Draco la apaga con un golpe descuidado de su mano, saliendo a la alfombra del baño, yendo por una toalla y secando vigorosamente a Harry antes dejarlo salir, secándose a sí mismo con palmaditas descuidadas mientras hacen su camino fuera hacia su habitación.

A pesar del abatimiento en los ojos de Harry, su expresión es templada y serena mientras le da una pequeña sonrisa a Draco, sentado en el borde de la cama, Draco de pie entre sus rodillas y secando vigorosamente su cabello, frotando los rígidos mechones negros con felpa suave hasta que caen en suaves matas alrededor de su rostro. Deslizando la misma toalla a través de su propio cabello un par de veces, Draco la lanza en el cesto antes de acunar el rostro levantado de Harry y besar gentilmente su frente.

"¿Quieres un vial de Poción para dormir sin soñar?" Murmura Draco contra su cicatriz. Harry sacude la cabeza con un pequeño suspiro, envolviendo brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura y girándose sobre su costado, así Draco cae en la cama con él, sus piernas enredadas mientras sus bocas se buscan a una a la otra ciegamente.

Todos estos años después, el estómago de Draco todavía se aprieta con emoción tibia cuando Harry cuela dedos fuertes a través del cabello de Draco y sostiene su cabeza con un agarre gentil pero inflexible mientras se besan, Draco entregándose completamente a ambos, el beso y a Harry mismo. Draco duda que alguna vez fallará en emocionarlo desmesuradamente cuando Harry se abre camino con él - con una sensación fácil de derecho que Draco nunca ha, y nunca se molestará en desafiar.

Harry sostiene su rostro ahora, pero no es para mantener su cabeza en su lugar mientras saquea vorazmente la boca de Draco y sólo roba la respiración fuera de sus pulmones. En cambio, Harry acuna la mejilla de Draco y lo besa con minúsculos, afligidos pequeños gimoteos como si estuviera buscando frenéticamente todo y cualquier clase de consuelo que Draco pudiera posiblemente darle, enganchando un muslo sobre la cintura de Draco y arrastrándolo a su nivel, brazo aplastándolo alrededor de la caja torácica.

Y Draco responde con todo el fervor vehemente y tranquilizador que puede manejar, deslizando lentamente el caliente, desnudo peso de Harry fuera de él y rodando sobre él, sosteniendo el rostro de Harry con ambas manos y moliendo sus bocas juntas en un resbaladizo, ardiente beso que se intensifica gradualmente hasta que finalmente termina, ambos jadeando audiblemente por aire para el momento en que se separan.

Los ojos de Harry están cerrados mientras jadea, labios húmedos y oscuros, una mano en el cabello de Draco, el otro lánguido en la almohada junto a su cabeza. Cuando eventualmente parpadea sus ojos abiertos, lentamente enfocándolos en Draco mirando hacia él, sólo observa de vuelta, pasando un pulgar gentil a través del grueso labio inferior de Draco una y otra vez, ojos parpadeando de ida y vuelta entre los de Draco, expresión buscando y cerrada, pero entregando todo de todas maneras.

La incertidumbre, el cansina, resignación autocrítica, el continuo tormento mental - Draco atrapa todo eso revoloteando tras los entrecerrados ojos verdes. Harry va a estar golpeándose a sí mismo por esto por los días, semanas, venideras y Draco sabe que él debe sostenerlo a través de ello, mantenerlo intacto y recoger las piezas si se derrumba de nuevo. Draco lo ha hecho antes y lo hará de nuevo.

Pero necesita que Harry lo deje ir por ahora, por esta noche.

Acunando su rostro, Draco lo besa de nuevo, lentamente, con intención, sintiendo la oscura barba de tres días picar ligeramente sus palmas mientras Harry inclina su cabeza hacia el beso. Cuando Harry acuna la nuca de Draco, Draco se retira y fija su mano junto a sus cabezas; cuando Harry acaricia la mejilla de Draco con su otra mano, Draco fija esa también.

No lo cuestiona, Harry, cuando Draco no abandona su agarre en las muñecas de Harry, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás de buena gana y suspirando con cada ardiente chupón que Draco muerde en su cuello, pequeños temblores atravesándolo para el momento en que Draco levanta sus implacables dientes de su garganta completamente amoratada.

"Mantén tus manos aquí, ¿hm?" Persuade Draco, finalmente liberando su muñeca, y Harry parpadea, una pequeña arruga apareciendo entre sus pobladas cejas, la ligera bruma de intoxicación todavía evidente en sus ojos a pesar de la ducha, pero mantiene sus manos, con las palmas hacia arriba, a cada lado de su cabeza. Draco sonríe suavemente, acariciando su mandíbula con la nariz antes de mordisquear su camino hacia arriba, ligera barba arañando sus labios y lengua, y pasar la punta de su nariz en la curva de la oreja de Harry. "A veces no tienes el control, Harry. Y está bien." Se retira y nota la manera en que la mirada de Harry se ha agudizado un poco, entendimiento borroneándose lentamente a través del esmeralda; Draco sonríe más amplio, ojos grises cálidos y atontados. "Me gustaría salvarte también, de vez en cuando."

Esta vez, su beso es completamente salvaje, la erección de Harry una fuerte, sólida presión contra la cadera Draco, la polla de Draco presionada húmedamente entre sus estómagos. Draco besa los amplios, ligeramente vidriosos, ojos verdes y traza su camino de vuelta hacia abajo a la garganta de Harry, su manzana de Adán rebotando por debajo la bronceada, marcada piel. Harry suspira cuando Draco chupa en el valle entre sus clavículas, sus dientes raspando las crestas agudas momentáneamente antes de que Draco esté deslizándose más hacia abajo.

Medio espera las manos de Harry en su cabello cuando marca una lamida ancha sobre un pezón marrón claro, ojeando hacia arriba en agradable sorpresa cuando Harry sólo tiembla y se arquea en ello, manos cerrándose en puños flojos pero manteniéndose en su lugar, las manos de Draco acariciando arriba y abajo de los costados de Harry, cálidas y firmes. Aplica succión firme, tirando de la lisa protuberancia hasta que Harry está gimiendo ruidosamente, caderas empujando hacia arriba a nada, la piel alrededor de su pezón húmeda y oscura cuando Draco finalmente lo deja ir, sólo para moverse al gemelo, sometiéndolo a la misma, implacable succión, añadiendo una generosa ración de dientes esta vez, mordiendo y tirando del pezón con sus labios hasta que Harry es un jadeante, anhelante lío.

"Draco," deja salir con la voz ronca, retorciéndose ligeramente en la cintura mientras busca más fricción contra su polla, "Bebé, por favor--"

"Llegaré allí cuando llegue, amor," le informa Draco suavemente, diversión pervertida no enmascarando completamente la promesa en su tono.

Lava sobre los pezones de Harry un poco más, mordiendo fuerte en la piel alrededor de ellos y dejando impresiones fuertes, ya tornándose violáceas para el momento en que finalmente lame el camino hacia abajo por los tensos, temblorosos músculos del duro abdomen de Harry, arrastrando sus dientes sobre la firmeza de este y lamiendo sobre la escasa línea de vello trazando hacia abajo desde su ombligo hasta la cubierta de espesos rizos negros.

Draco roe en el borde del pequeño turrón de su ombligo, sonriendo en él cuando Harry se retuerce, presionando su lengua plana contra los cabellos finos y lamiendo sobre ellos, desde el borde de los cortos vellos púbicos de Harry hasta su ombligo, una y otra vez y con una intención inquebrantable, todo mientras ignora la polla de Harry donde yace contra su cadera, pesada y goteando. Harry gime otra vez, embistiendo bruscamente, y Draco curva sus manos alrededor de sus caderas, pulgares presionando en los huesos de sus caderas mientras lo fija a la cama.

" _No_ tienes el control, Harry," dice resueltamente. "No esta noche."

Harry, su respiración ruidosa y rasgada, va de alguna manera estable, pecho pesado y extremidades retorciéndose, pero sus ojos cerrados y su expresión un a de rendición tentativa. Draco sonríe de nuevo y, como una recompensa, se mueve y toma a Harry en su boca.

El grito agudo, ahogado de Harry es más agradecido que excitado y el corazón de Draco se hincha cuando Harry todavía no mueve sus manos hacia abajo para guiar la cabeza de Draco. Aflojando el estirado prepucio hacia abajo con una mano, Draco chupa amorosamente en la cabeza, pasando su pulgar brevemente por la ranura para abrirla más antes de lamerla, tarareando ante la explosión salina a través de su lengua. Trabajando en la punta con la parte interior de sus labios varias veces, Draco finalmente deja que la bulbosa, resbaladiza cabeza se deslice en su lengua, y luego más abajo, fijando el cuerpo de Harry a la cama mientras lo aprieta con su garganta, tragando deliberadamente a su alrededor.

Harry es muy ruidoso ahora, maldiciendo y ladrando con cada balanceo de la cabeza de Draco, con cada húmeda succión que Draco le da a su polla, sus pies plantados en el colchón mientras usa cualquier pequeño apalancamiento que Draco le permite para follar su garganta. Respirando profundamente por la nariz, Draco cierra los ojos, sintiendo cada pequeña cresta y vena a lo largo del grueso eje en su boca, su lengua chasqueando frenéticamente y sin un ritmo estable. Cuando las rodillas de Harry caen más abiertas, Draco acuna amablemente sus bolas con una mano, rodándolas alrededor en su palma, dando un ligero, tentador tirón cada tanto.

La mandíbula de Draco está dolorida y su barbilla está resbaladiza con saliva y pre-semen para el momento en que se retira, dejando un beso con la boca abierta sobre el glande cuando Harry gime tristemente. Su polla está muy enrojecida, palpitando en la mano de Draco, su ranura goteando constantemente; cuando Draco sumerge su cabeza más hacia abajo y succiona ruidosamente las bolas de Harry dentro de su boca, estas también palpitan.

Esta vez, las manos de Harry vuelan hacia abajo a la cabeza de Draco, calando brevemente sobre su cabello antes de, con lo que debe ser un inmenso estallido de autocontrol, arrastrarlas de vuelta, curvándolas alrededor de la cabecera de la cama y gorgoteando húmedamente mientras Draco lo obliga con un tirón succionado en sus bolas. Con dedos húmedos, Draco presiona y amasa el escroto de Harry, su pulgar presionando a lo largo del liso tramo de su perineo una y otra vez, hasta que Harry está gritando improperios al techo.

Las bolas de Harry están alzadas ajustadamente contra su cuerpo cuando Draco finalmente las deja deslizarse fuera de su boca, pasando su nariz en la hendidura entre su escroto resbaladizo con saliva y su polla rebotando pesadamente antes de finalmente moverse hacia arriba y ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, suspirando ligeramente y sonriendo hacia Harry cuando abre pesadamente sus ojos para dar una mirada en blanco hacia Draco, exhalando grandes respiraciones jadeadas, ojos llenos con nada más que inconsciente, dolorosa excitación.

Girando lujosamente sus caderas en círculos lentos sobre la ingle de Harry, Draco muerde su labio mientras la oscura, voraz mirada de Harry viaja hacia abajo de la esbelta figura de Draco para aterrizar en su esbelta, rosada polla al tiempo que Draco la frota sobre el estómago de Harry, dejando trazos brillantes de pre-semen sobre este.

"Draco," respira Harry, mirando fijamente y sin parpadear a la polla de Draco, levantando suavemente sus caderas como intentando conseguir que el cuerpo de Draco se deslice hacia abajo de su torso.

Inclinándose hacia abajo, Draco lo besa, succionando su lengua y mordiendo su boca hasta que está roja y escociendo. Luego se mueve hacia adelante para susurrar en su oreja, "Quieres saborearme, ¿no es así?"

" _Joder_ , sí," dice Harry inmediatamente, desvergonzado y ansioso.

Con la tripa apretándosele con algo caliente y lascivo, Draco mordisquea bruscamente el suave lóbulo de su oreja antes de moverse, de una vez, a horcajadas sobre la parte superior de su pecho, su polla golpeando la barbilla de Harry y dejando una mancha de humedad en ella. Harry hunde la cabeza, barbilla bajando mientras boquea fervientemente, arreglándoselas para tener sólo la punta de la polla de Draco en su boca. Estremeciéndose y empujando una mano en los mechones salvajes de Harry, Draco se mueve más arriba, plantando sus rodillas a cada lado del cuello de Harry y acomodando su polla, revistiéndola completamente en la húmeda, cálida succión que Harry provee instantáneamente.

Está gimiendo antes de que pueda retenerlo, su mano apretándose en el cabello de Harry mientras se conduce a sí mismo dentro de su boca una y otra vez, caderas golpeando y bolas balanceándose salvajemente contra la barbilla de Harry. Harry es incesante mientras chupa y tira, cabeza levantándose de la almohada mientras cabecea hacia la polla de Draco, sorbiendo y babeando alrededor de ella, su estómago temblando con tensión.

Cuando repentinamente agarra y aprieta el trasero de Draco, separando duramente sus nalgas, Draco grita agudamente, cayendo hacia adelante para apoyar sus manos contra la pared, sollozando mientras se retira reaciamente, de repente demasiado cerca del borde.

"Harry," está jadeando fuerte, tan falto de aliento que cada jadeo es una puñalada aguda en su pecho, "Joder, ya estoy--"

Pero no quiere ser el primero en caer esta noche; lo ha planeado de manera diferente en su cabeza y quiere verlo suceder. Sacando bruscamente su polla fuera de la garganta convulsionante de Harry, se mueve incluso más arriba de su cuerpo, arrastrando sus bolas crudamente sobre su rostro hasta que está flotando sobre él, Harry ya inclinándose hacia su culo, lengua asomándose. Estirándose hacia atrás y empujando una nalga a un lado, Draco se sienta.

Es violado de una vez, por supuesto, Harry metiendo tanto de su lengua dentro de Draco como es físicamente posible, gruñendo y gimiendo como si prefiriera comerle el culo abierto a Draco que follarlo o tener su propia polla chupada. Es algo que nunca falla en deleitar a Draco, el desvergonzado disfrute de Harry al comerle el culo a Draco, y así, con una mano en la pared y la otra de vuelta en el cabello de Harry, Draco monta la lengua de Harry en un lento, decadente rebote, bajando la mirada y viendo su polla gotear en el cabello recién lavado de Harry y sus bolas sacudiéndose contra esa famosa frente cicatrizada.

Largos, maravillosos minutos después, está gimoteando mientras Harry succiona furiosamente en su borde, balanceando vigorosamente su cabeza mientras estira el anillo de músculo, mordisqueando y lamiendo en él así Draco se muele hacia abajo desesperadamente, buscando más y más del exquisito ultraje. Ruidos bajos salen de Harry, sus manos tan gentiles en las nalgas de Draco como su boca es despiadada en su agujero.

Cuando la polla de Draco se sacude amenazadoramente, se retira, gateando apresuradamente hacia atrás hasta que está de nuevo a horcajadas en la pelvis de Harry. Convocando temblorosamente el lubricante y tragando duro mientras se recompone, su culo apretando vacíamente mientras abre el tubo con un chasquido y levanta la mirada hacia Harry. Él está mirando a Draco sin parpadear, ojos dilatados con lujuria y casi negros, boca resbaladiza y rosada. Lamiendo sus labios, Draco pausa un momento, manteniendo sus miradas unidas mientras contempla sólo rendirse a esa urgencia habitual de dejar a Harry salirse con la suya con él.

Entonces Harry parpadea, suspirando suavemente por la nariz, inclinando su cabeza en la almohada con la misma mirada de rendición, manos hacia atrás cerca a su cabeza. Volviendo en sí mismo, Draco escurre una manotada del lubricante azul claro, de olor muy dulce y frío, lo frota entre sus dedos para calentarlo ligeramente, y dobla su mano sobre la polla en espera de Harry, mordiendo su labio al tiempo que Harry inhala fuerte y se arquea, boca cayendo abierta y ojos revoloteando cerrados, muslos temblorosos cayendo abiertos mientras folla a través del puño estrechamente apretado de Draco.

"¿Quieres mi culo?" Murmura Draco, girando su mano justo debajo del glande, arrugando su prepucio y acumulándolo ásperamente bajo su puño. "¿Quieres que folle tu polla? ¿Que la monte hasta que te corras dentro de mí?"

"Sí," murmura Harry sin dudarlo. "Draco... Por favor."

"Dilo," Draco se inclina hacia abajo para lamer sobre un, todavía hinchado, pezón, "Dime lo que quieres."

"Yo... Quiero que montes mi polla, Draco," jadea Harry, sonando ya un poco destrozado, mechones de cabello pegados a su sudorosa frente, "Dame ese maravilloso culo."

Con una última ruidosa succión sobre su pezón, Draco se endereza de nuevo, respirando ruidosamente por la boca, garganta traqueteando. Limpiando su resbalosa mano a través de su grieta impacientemente, Draco se pone en posición, usando brevemente sus manos para alinear la polla de Harry con su agujero, encontrando la punta con un giro fácil de sus caderas y bajando para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Harry está tensando, así como tirando, de restricciones invisibles, suplicando sin palabras a Draco, luciendo inocente y devastado, empujando suavemente el agujero de Draco con su polla una y otra vez hasta que Draco, respiración temblorosa saliendo de él, se sienta en un solo movimiento, arrancando un trémulo, completamente roto lamento fuera de Harry, gruesas lágrimas derramándose fuera de las esquinas de los ojos de Harry y goteando hacia sus sienes, donde Draco puede ver sus venas resaltando.

El propio cuerpo de Draco está agarrotándose por el impacto del empalamiento repentino, su culo aferrándose ávidamente a la polla de Harry, afilados rayos de placer disparándose arriba y abajo de su espina dorsal y esa misma ardiente, fuertemente anudada piscina de excitación haciendo doler su estómago y caderas. Está jadeando silenciosamente, Draco, sus uñas enganchadas en la piel resbalosa de sudor de los pectorales de Harry, sus largos, blancos muslos temblando incontrolablemente contra las caderas de Harry.

"Joder," gimotea bajo su aliento mientras Harry hace un sonido áspero y folla dentro de él en un empuje completamente desenfrenado. Cuando las manos de Harry escarban salvajemente en las sábanas y luego golpean en los muslos de Draco, él lo toma por las muñecas, encorvándose para mantenerlas fijas sobre la cabeza de Harry y, en el mismo movimiento, sellar sus bocas juntas.

Harry grita en el beso mientras Draco empuja adelante y atrás sobre su polla, montándola en duros, establemente acompasados rebotes, estableciendo un enérgico pero cruelmente tentador ritmo, trabajando su propia próstata con cada bajada perfectamente angulada. Cada vez que Harry tiembla y empuja sus caderas hacia arriba, poniéndose rígido al tiempo que flota sobre el borde del clímax, Draco deja de moverse completamente, siguiendo con su tortura tres ocasiones separadas antes de que Harry _gruña_ hacia él, mordiendo intencionadamente su labio hasta que abre con un crujido y sangra dentro de la boca de Harry. Sin inmutarse, Draco continúa rebotando, construyendo gradualmente un ritmo, murmurando incoherencias contra los labios de Harry mientras él balbucea el nombre de Draco una y otra vez, sus muñecas dóciles en el agarre de Draco pero sus manos apretadas en temblorosos puños.

"Ruégame," respira Draco contra la salda sien de Harry al tiempo que él empieza a sollozar con la voz ronca, sus caderas volando hacia arriba hacia las de Draco. "Ruégame, amor, y te daré lo que quieres."

"¡Por favor!" Lloriquea Harry de golpe. "Joder-bebé, sólo déjame- _¡por favor!_ "

"¿Quieres correrte?"

"Sí, oh joder, por favor, ¡ _por favor_ déjame correrme, Draco!"

"Eres precioso así, Harry," suspira Draco, lamiendo una franja ancha hacia arriba del costado de su rostro, lamiendo el sudor allí, antes de retirarse un poco, sus manos todavía estacadas alrededor de las muñecas de Harry. Con una sonrisa minúscula, Draco comienza a azotar sus caderas vigorosamente, montando la polla de Harry con una ferocidad que enmascara perfectamente la propia desesperación creciente de Draco. Su hinchado borde se cierra alrededor del resbaladizo eje de Harry con cada extracción, su próstata tan sobreestimulada que Draco siente ahora el primer escozor de las lágrimas detrás de sus párpados, la cabeza de la polla de Harry empujando descuidadamente sobre ella en cada empuje.

Esta vez, cuando Harry se congela, ojos ligeramente saltones, manos sudorosas deslizándose mientras agarra la cabecera de la cama, Draco aprieta su culo alrededor de su polla y lo toma tan profundo como es posible, estremeciéndose hacia atrás en un arco justo mientras Harry explota dentro de él, sus gritos mezclándose mientras Draco pinta el pecho de Harry con relucientes tiras de blanco. Está arañando en el abdomen de Harry, su culo todavía trabajando sobre su polla mientras ambos salen de los residuos de sus orgasmos, piel reluciente con transpiración.

Entonces ambos están jadeando, completamente sin aliento, las manos de Harry deslizando lentamente hacia arriba el sudor frío en la espalda de Draco, la mejilla de Draco pegada al pecho húmedo de Harry. El silencio calmado entre ellos es de alguna manera más significativo que cualquier cosa que cualquiera de ellos pudiera haber dicho en el momento.

Levantando su deliciosamente adolorido culo fuera de la polla pegajosa de Harry, Draco se arroja en la curva del brazo de Harry que automáticamente se curva alrededor de su cintura. Encantamientos de Limpieza son murmurados, el labio de Draco es Curado y las luces son apagadas con un encantamiento, así en la penumbra de su habitación, son sólo ellos, Draco y Harry, entrelazados en cuerpo y mente.

"¿Harry?" Susurra eventualmente Draco. A excepción de girar su rostro para enfrentar a Draco, Harry no se mueve o reacciona. "¿Estás... bien?"

Harry no responde de inmediato así que Draco parpadea hacia él en la semi-oscuridad, trazando la tenue curva ascendente de la boca de Harry con las puntas de sus dedos. "¿Te asusté más temprano?" Pregunta de repente.

Sin molestarse en pretender que no entiende, Draco dice, "Un poco..."

"¿Y decidiste que la mejor manera de consolarme sería darme órdenes en la cama?" Hay una ligera sonrisa en la voz de Harry y Draco siente su rostro calentarse.

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Arrastra aireadamente, "La oportunidad era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar."

"¿Así que sólo tengo que llorar más a menudo para conseguir que me sostengas y me montes como si estuvieras intentando matarme?"

Draco sonríe suavemente, pasando su mano sobre el pecho de Harry, palma rozando los botones levantados de sus pezones. "Esperemos que el llanto no sea un parte constante de ello," dice suavemente, presionando su mano sobre el corazón de Harry cuando lo siente ponerse rígido. "Pero siempre puedes preguntar si te sientes como para recibir órdenes," añade.

Hay un resoplido bajo y entonces la boca de Harry aterriza en la frente de Draco, su pequeño suspiro apenas agitando el cabello de Draco. "¿Todavía soy una buena persona, Draco?" Respira, como si apenas se atreviera a preguntar en voz alta.

"Dudo que exista alguien mejor, amor," responde Draco sinceramente. "Si tus lágrimas no lo prueban, entonces todavía tienes toda tu vida como prueba."

"No pude--"

"No pudiste _hacer_ algo acerca de ello esta vez," interrumpe Draco calmadamente. "Probablemente lo harás la próxima vez, si tu tenacidad innata y el incurable Síndrome de Salvador son algo por lo que guiarse."

Harry bufa y esta vez besa la boca de Draco, separando lentamente sus labios con los suyos y deslizando sus lenguas juntas. Draco se aferra a él, derramándose en el beso hasta que no queda nada más que dar, cediendo completamente entre el círculo de los brazos de Harry.

Yacen juntos en silencio por tanto tiempo que Draco asume que Harry está dormido - pero entonces, ligeramente curioso, "¿De quién o qué necesito ser salvado, entonces?"

Draco se entierra soñolientamente en la curva de la garganta de Harry, suspirando mientras se enredan juntos imposiblemente cerca. "De ti mismo," responde.

**~Fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
